darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Cookers
Death Cookers are the main enemies of Murderous Marketplace. Appearance Death Cookers are a race of tall, anthropomorphic owls bearing a muscular and humanoid appearance. They have dark grey feathers, yellow beaks, and has tufts of feathers that raises upwards from their face. They also have purple eyes with dark-red scleras, very sharp teeth, and an imposing stature. Death Cookers wear a typical pink cook's clothing/uniform with white buttons, albeit somewhat dirty, complete with a white apron, which has what appears to be spots of dried blood or food in it, a light grey pants, a pair of brown shoes, and a chef's hat with a word that reads "Death Cook", written in blood. Additionally, they usually holds a blood-drenched butcher's knife or a cleaver in the hand. Sometimes, some Death Cookers can be seen having green eyes with yellow pupils, and wearing a white coat resembling that of a chef's uniform/outfit, complete with pockets and buttons, a long black or purple pants, and sometimes leather beige or sand-colored aprons on their clothing. Behavior The Death Cooker's walk around the map, searching and sometimes pursuing after the player while patrolling around the Market. However, if one Death Cooker has spotted the player, they will immediately sprint towards the player's location and will walk much faster than the speed they have when they are searching. They will chase down the player relentlessly until the player leaves their line of sight, get stunned, or when they about to catch the player. If the player get too close to them, they will quickly swing their butcher's knife into the player's direction rapidly, killing them. They may also throw their knives at the player if necessary, injuring the player at the cost of losing their primary weapon. When it does happen though, the Death Cookers will move much slowly than before, but when they see the player, they will began lunging at them without warning. They also have developed sense of hearing, meaning that every noise the player makes, like footsteps, they can hear it from a greater distance. Despite this, some Death Cookers has a developed sense of smell instead of hearing, which means they'll be attracted by the player's presence and will slowly move towards its position. They are slower than the player in terms of speed, as the player can easily outrun them even when they are running towards them, though their cooperation makes them somewhat dangerous and problematic, especially in restricted areas where they can unpredictably corner the player with ease. Trivia * The variant of the Death Cookers possessing white clothing/uniforms was actually the Alpha/Beta version of the Death Cookers. * The Death Cookers' main inspiration was from a Creepypasta character known as Mr. Mix, who makes an appearance as an antagonist in Advanced Education with Viktor Strobovski, while sharing some slight similarities to Brute Tubbies (Kleve and Klave), a Slendytubbies community OC created by the user Ruption Shine. * The Death Cookers may represent Ornithophobia, the fear of owls, and Mageirocophobia, the fear of cooking. Category:Characters